


Skittles drabbles

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Daunt's birthday !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skittles drabbles

  * The one where they go to ski



It’s their Senior year, and no matter how many kanima, werewolves, kitsune and other golems are inviting themselves in Beacon Hill, Hellmouth style, Stiles intends on having the best Senior Year ever.

And what better way to make this the best year ever than going to ski for the Winter holidays?

Scott’s beaming smile when Stiles makes a “woosh woosh” motion with his hips as his hint for their destination is all he needs to see.

When they arrive at the cabin, they both start dancing around when they see the fireplace waiting for them, provided with logs.

Chestnuts and marshmallows, beware.

What Stiles didn’t plan on was the beginning of frost bite on his feet. Honest to god, he went outside with two pairs of socks and his big moutain shoes !

… Okay, so maybe at some point he took his shoes and socks off to feel the carpet of snow under his wiggling toes, but it looked so fluffy !

Now he regrets it deeply, though, and he whines whiles Scott is massaging his frozen feet.

"You really couldn’t help it, huh?" he asks softly, pressing his thumbs covered with cream into the sole of his feet, and Stiles doesn’t bother with an answer. First of all, there is really nothing to say, and second of all, Scott’s fingers are magical.

Stiles lets out a low moan as Scott takes his foot in hand more firmly, his fingers brushing his big toe, and oh, wouldn’t you look at that, an erogenous zone Stiles never suspected.

A pink blush spreads on Scott’s neck and jaw but he keeps his eyes on the feet on his lap, and Stiles doesn’t really have enough self-control - he wiggles his free toes in his lap, inching closer to Scott’s crotch.

"Stiles," Scott says in warning, eyes flashing red under his eyelashes and Stiles bites his lower lip as he presses his heel against Scott’s hardening cock.

Scott looks up, eyes red, and in a flash, Stiles is on his back and Scott has his foot against his jaw. Stiles lets out a giggle that ends up strangled when Scott starts pressing kisses to his big toe.

"Sc-Scott, bud," he starts, his heart thumping in his chest, but it all turns to mush when Scott sucks it into his mouth, his eyes linked to Stiles’.

When he lets go of both the toe and the leg to crawl up Stiles’ body, Scott smirks gently at him. “Feeling warmer already, huh?”

  * The one where Scott is a big softie (nothing we don’t know)



"Stay here."

Stiles doesn’t know if he really should - he doesn’t know who he is anymore, he doesn’t know when he’s truly himself, he doesn’t know when he’s going to hurt someone he loves again - but there is something in Scott’s voice that overcomes his doubts.

"What do you wanna do?" he asks, tired and skittish, to say the least.

"Just lie down next to me?" Scott replies, his voice hopeful and suddenly so young, void of all the responsibilities he has stacked up on his shoulders.

The two boys are lying down on Scott’s bed, not even turned to face each other. They’re both on their backs, looking at the ceiling.

Scott has his hands under his head, while Stiles keeps his hands on his stomach - where he can see them, as if that’s any consolation - but their feet are brushing, every now and then.

It’s like there is a rhythm to it, and it’s … soothing. Comforting. Comfortable, that’s for sure.

Stiles feels like he could fall asleep like that when he suddenly feels the tip of Scott’s fingers brushing the side of his head. It’s more like a petting than a caress, but he leans into it anyway.

Scott chuckles quietly when he does, before whispering, “You do remember that I’m the dog, right?”

  * The one where Stiles is over the top (nothing we don’t know either)



It’s either going to be the best thing ever or his worst idea to date.

Scott is either going to love him forever or hate him - for a little while, the guy is incapable of holding a grudge.

Stiles takes a deep breath before turning the music on.

The first to react is Melissa, opening her window with her best “angry Mama is going to skin you alive” face, but she closes her mouth when she spots Stiles standing on the hood of his car.

Stiles gives her an apologetic smile and she shakes her head with a fond one before turning off the light - but not closing her window, Stiles notices.

The second to react is Isaac, who doesn’t say anything and simply settles on the windowsill with a box of Coconut crunchies like he’s at the movies.

Well.

Stiles is making a spectacle of himself, after all, so that makes sense, and Stiles sends him a wink.

And then, when Stiles starts singing “You are the sunshine of my life”, because, let’s face it, Scott McCall is the epitome of walking sunshine, Scott finally emerges from the house, hair disheveled but eyes wide opened.

And unbelieving.

"What the hell …", Stiles hears him whispering, but he’s on a roll, and it’s the bridge of the song and he fucking loves it.

**_You must have known that I was lonely,_ **   
**_Because you came to my rescue,_ **   
**_And I know that this must be heaven,_ **   
**_How could so much love be inside of you?_ **

Ok, so maybe Stiles is butchering the song, but that doesn’t stop him from howling the final ‘ou’ before being tackled by Scott, who manages to cut the music in the process.

Even without a werewolf hearing, Stiles can hear the snicker coming from Isaac’s room and the little disappointed “oh” from Melissa’s, but he has more urgent things to take care of.

Like his best boyfriend staying on top of him with an unfathomable look on his face.

"Heeey", he drawls, wiggling his fingers in a dorky way.

Scott remains silent, cocking his head to the side, and if it weren’t for the pressure on his shoulders, Stiles wouldn’t know that there is something off with Scott.

"I’m sorry?" he ventures but Scott shakes his head before capturing his lips in a quick, dirty, too short for his taste, kiss.

"So … not sorry?"


End file.
